halofandomcom-20200222-history
Auntie Dot/Quotes
''Halo: Reach'' ONI: Sword Base *"Yes, Commander... coordinates received. Initiate immediate course correction. The Office of Naval Intelligence Sword Base is presently under siege from a corvette-class Covenant vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility, use of orbital rounds has been, for the moment, prohibited. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful. However, current defensive forces are insufficient. ONI has requested Team Noble's direct intervention to help secure Sword Base." - In response to Carter-A259's request to receive coordinates. Tip of the Spear *"It appears that Noble Team's discovery last night was not an anomaly. Large Covenant deployments have occurred undetected, and we are now under attack across the Viery territory, including orbital defenses. As per the Winter Contingency, we are countering on every front. Noble's reconnaissance has also identified sophisticated Covenant army hiding canopies, and has been pinpointed what's believed to be a landing zone for additional Covenant forces, the origin of which is yet to be determined." - Explaining the situation to Noble Two and Six. *"Which would mean a strike by the Frigate Grafton is also out of the question." - Responding to an Army unit's statement about Covenant Tyrant AA. *"Latest intel suggests these spires may be projecting electromagnetic cloaking shields." - Explaining the Spire's Electromagnetic shield to Noble Five and Six. *"Noble Five, ONI believes those spires to be teleportation terminals." - In response to Jorge's statement that the Spire "looks like a staging area," explaining how the Covenant could use them to safely transport troops in. *"New contact. High-tonnage."- In response to the appearance of a Covenant CSO-class Supercarrier. Long Night of Solace *"Our foe is more devious than we imagined. That spire was indeed a teleporter linked to a cloaked, Covenant Supercarrier... A grave threat." - Explaining to Noble Team how the Supercarrier was hidden. *"Thankfully, help is imminent. Sixty percent of the UNSC fleet is en route to Reach from existing deployments. The first battle group should arrive within forty-eight hours." - Explaining the UNSC's response. *"Noble Five? Please repeat." - Asking Jorge what he muttered, having seen sections of Reach being glassed. *"Gladly. ONI Sword Base: Sector 18-G." - Explaining the section he can see, after being askedby Jorge to pull up a surface grid. *"Noble Five, your pulse is elevated. There is nothing you can do for Doctor Halsey and the others inside Sword Base. The mathematics are determinate... Noble Five?" - *"Target Corvette sighted within visual range of NAV Beacon RA-15." - Informing the Sabre teams and Savannah Actual that the target was in range. *"Warning: Energy flares detected in the Corvette's aft launch bays." *"Scans indicate a structural weakness surrounding a platform on top of the vessel." - After Holland's order to find a way inside the Corvette. *"At current velocity, fifty-three seconds to endpoint." *"Slipspace rupture detected. Slipspace rupture detected. Slipspace rupture detected. Slipspace rupture detected. Slipspace rupture detected. Slipspace rupture detected.- When the Fleet of Particular Justice arrives over Reach. The Package *"Please proceed to the prearranged coordinates.” *"You know as much as I do, Noble Four." *"Coordinates nearby, Commander." *"Vector confirmed, Commander. We are precisely where ONI has directed-" *"Apologies. Coordinates revised. Please confirm?" *"By an AI of unknown origin, whose clearance is well above my own." *"Our revised route, Commander." *"She's been expecting you." *"At three kilometers north, turn right. Heading zero-five-zero." *"The ship-breaking yard in Azsod. The only off-planet extraction point left on this continent. Small scale air attacks have decimated many convoys en route. An armada of Covenant cruisers have hastened to side as well. UNSC cruiser, Pillar of Autumn is waiting for your arrival." The Pillar of Autumn * "Noble Leader, seek immediate medical attention." * "Noble Leader, please respond." * "Please respond, Sierra Two-Five-Nine. You are alarming me." Firefight Voice *"Enemy pulse is elevated." - When previewing voice in the armory or when a Grunt flees. *"This exceeds expectations." When previewing her voice in the armory. *"Evading." - Said when evading. *"Evade." *"Evasive maneuvers." *"I have found the location of the enemy's cortex." - Said when getting a headshot. *"Rocket launcher temporarily shoulder mounted." - When equipping a Rocket launcher. *"Deploying grenade." - Said when throwing a plasma or frag grenade. *"Grenade out." *"Yes." - When getting a multikill of any kind. *"I have pinpointed the location of the enemy's brain." - Said when getting a headshot. *"Seek immediate medical attention." - Said upon loss of shields and some health. *"Ammunition depleted." - Said upon reloading or when clip is out. *"Replenishing spent ammunition." - Said when reloading. *"Nice Shot." - Said upon headshot. *"Detecting increased aggression levels." *"Jumping." *"Hit." - When an enemy takes damage. *"Direct Hit." *"Contact is displaying symptoms of diminished vitality." *"Hostile fatality confirmed." *"Damage Irreversible." - Said upon death. *"Internal Damage." - Said upon death. *"Target has sustained injury." - Said upon damaging an enemy. *"Hostile target has been hit." - Said upon damaging an enemy. *"Offensive countermeasure most effective." *"Good." *"Increasing altitude." - Said when Jetpacking or climbing stairs. *"Target has been struck, as planned." - When successfully damaging a target. *"Brief celebratory response is warranted." - When killing an enemy. *"Multiple fractures occurred" - Said upon death. *"Scans indicate that you are dead." - Said upon death of an enemy. *"Death detected." - Said upon death. *"Those combat methods are deemed effective." - Said randomly upon any combat action. *"Impact and death." -Said upon death. *"Target vital signs have flatlined." -Said upon killing an enemy. *"My apologies, but efficiency is required." -Said upon reloading. Category:Quotes